


The showers

by 7simp1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7simp1/pseuds/7simp1
Relationships: nazifa taohed/jean kirstein





	The showers

Nazifa was sitting behind her desk. She felt the tears well up in her eyes . After their last adventure, Nazifa found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Nazifa stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill her but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on her when she was at her weakest and darkest moment. When she needed her friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . Nazifa remembered fondly the day she discovered it. It was a tuesday morning she rememberanced. The memories surfaced before her mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Nazifa well knew it, a single tear welled up in her eyes and trickled down her cheek.  
Because even when all her 'friends' betrayed her, there was one consistant factor in her life: Levi.

And Nazifa knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Nazifa had for Levi were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Levi.Their relationship would probably only ever be physical.

Alas, Nazifa thought to herself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must Nazifa be destined to destroy Levi? Can she ever tell Levi how much Levi means to Nazifa?

If only she could. Then all her pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Ereh (who told her he loved her, only to stab her right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Levi and Nazifa's true feelings for Him. 

A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark!

\---  
A little Later, Nazifa was taking a shit.  
She was having trouble though.  
It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Nazifa exclaimed, Her face wincing with effort.  
She made every effort in her little girl body to expel this demon thing from her curvy back side.

Just as Nazifa was going in for another push..  
Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Ahhhh!

"Well hello...Nazifa" a seductive noise whispered from the doorway.

A shadowy person stood leaning against the door frame. His deep, sensual voice which Nazifa knew immediately. Her mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from her face and groinal area.

"Jean... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

He appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.  
However He couldn't with Nazifa near by....they were like family now.Jean was like Her grandma.  
Any sane person would never allow their own grandma to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!!?! SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from masturbating all day...ya ever feel dirty Nazifa?"  
"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Nazifa shrieked, She became so immensely worked up he cleaned her colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence she just unleashed, who cares? Jean heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Nazifa's spine.  
"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Nazifa..."

Nazifa was not shy, at all. She defeated Levi and blew up His evil machines for Christ's sake! and now she suddenly found herself speechless. Was She going to see his metaphorical grandma literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a choclate source on the banana split of love that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one." said Jean finishing the sentence with a sly smile.

"Wh-what the..." and before Nazifa could send the third word out of Her mouth..

..Jean's towel dropped to the floor,setting his swingy bits free into the mist of the shower.  
Nazifa noticed everything on him instantly. His soft butt,his magically gravity-defying middle leg and the small thingy colored birth mark on his butt, which made Her feel funny...as She had one there too.  
Still, the sight of her near perfect body caused Nazifa's naughty bits to become very wet. Dripping and squishy like a mighty sea.

"hehe oh my Nazifa...you're more impressive than I thought."  
"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Jean, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through her head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before her spoke otherwise. Him shapely body was everything Nazifa could want in something to wank to. Yet did family like relationship matter?..  
...  
...  
Or...did it make it better?

But just as Nazifa was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

Nazifa burst into the toilet!

"What are you too upto?"  
"Err..nothing" said Nazifa as she causally slipped her pants back on.  
Jean, who Nazifa didnt notice, picked up his towel and backed out slowly.  
"Really?"  
"I was just having a shit...see?" Nazifa gestured to her shit.  
"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit!  
Ok, if your done we better go"  
So Nazifa put her other pants on and left. She had a serious case of blue balls, but at least her anus didnt feel so bad now.  
As she walked out Jean whispered one word. A word fall of hope.  
"Later"  
Nazifa Giggled.  
Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.  
\---

Then our sexy gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Levi's phallic shaped volcano but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise. 

Nazifa thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Levi's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Levi's guards would never let them in.They couldn't go naked, as they were likely to be distracted.By Sex.  
No... they had to be clever.

So Nazifa came up with the best idea she had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!  
Nazifa's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?  
Mikasa knew exactly the best store to go: TBurtons.

So they all went there in the dread of the night and smashed in the doorlock in order to enter the store. Ereh deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Levi's headquarters (but that was ok because Mikasa knew the store owner and she'd be heavily compensated after the adventure even though she was already quite rich from her gothic store franchise).

As normal, Nazifa couldn't help but get embarrassed about getting naked in front of Mikasa and Ereh in a store at night.She swallowed his blushes and got on with it though.  
Nazifa put on nice tight studded leather pants that made her bum look amazing in the mirror (and judging Ereh's googly eyes, oh yes, it did look nice on her!). Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and made her large buoys perk out quite nicely and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with red streaks on the side. Then she painted her nails black and used red to draw little drops of blood on there but she only did that because it was the color Nazifa died Her hair these days, not because she is a vampire or a killer or something.  
Mikasa wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorn teeth that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Ereh also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)

Finally they were ready to face Levi!

Jean winked at Nazifa when no one else was looking.  
"Later" he mouthed at her silently so no one could hear.  
\---  
\---------  
\---  
Later, Nazifa and Jean were alone again.  
"Its Later" said Jean, pulling Nazifa towards the bathroom.  
"But what about the others?"  
"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"  
"True. They are all idiots"  
Then, suddenly, Jean was naked. Nazifa wondered how He did that. He must have been nearly naked this whole time!  
The shower turned on...  
..Nazifa was already.

Jean lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off His body at a seductively slow pace. Nazifa could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through Her veins.  
The alluring look of her nudie comrade became too much for her to fathom and her tomahawk chop squirted lube directly onto Nazifa's eye.

There Nazifa sat, Her pink panties pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with Her bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from Her face.  
Jean giggled as Nazifa's dignity shriveled and died, but Nazifa had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after She found out He was Her own flesh and blood.  
"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Nazifa said, desperately trying to sound suave.  
"It. We do it."  
"it?"  
"yes. it"  
"we do it?"  
"yes"  
"oh"  
...and with that Jean jumped on Nazifa. What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly. Some fell in the toilet.  
"um... lets g-get you outta my toil-dreams and into my bed." Nazifa stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter.

Jean hopped gleefully out of the shower, the soap continued pouring from His shapely body.Nazifa stood up from the toilet, Her naughty bits proudly waving about and Her pants still down around Her ankles. She hurried to chase His shapely body down.  
She fell in the door way, tripping over Her pants. She pulled Her face up from the floor and gazed at Jean, DANCING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE  
The night wreaked of eroticisms...and Nazifa could see that it was going to be a all you can eat porkfest.  
And it was!

Jean was soon ridding Nazifa like a pogo stick.  
"Poke me! DEEPER! DEEPER! GODDAMNIT!"  
"Oh God I'm going to hell!" Nazifa screamed.  
Nazifa still had his Hawaiian shirt on and Jean was dripping soapy water all over the bed. 

His perky penis swung around, like a happy child on a moon bounce. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!, Nazifa liked it. It was a big, beautiful thing that ached to be sucked on. 

Nazifa especially liked that from this angle She could not see the awkward birth mark on Her ass cheek. Which was a relief. Nazifa wanted to be hard and strong where it counts for the person She had always thought of as Her cousin.  
"Oh Nazifa!" He breathed heavily, deep and cavernous "is what we're doing wrong!?!?"  
"OH GOD YES!!" She yelled back at Her naked cousin.  
"GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES BROTHER!!!" Jean screamed. 

When it was over they cleaned themselves, the room and the nearby spaceelivator down.  
It took awhile - fortunately they finished before any of their friends got back. So their little secret was safe...for now.  
\---  
So, out heroes met up with Levi shortly thereafter.  
Unfortunately no one witnessed the events that followed, and the survivors arnt willing to talk about their dramatic experiences.  
We do know that Levi was either killed or fled. 

Mikasa was missing when they returned.  
Mikasa, however, was dismembered, their corps found a few weeks latter.  
Nazifa returned a changed man. She has been triumphant...but at what cost?  
She married Sakura, apperently, allthough that too is shrouded in mystery  
We may never know the events that happened that day, but one things for sure;  
This is not the end.  
The End


End file.
